User talk:Rod12
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Background File:Martian Manhunter Background.jpg Background color is 660066. - Doomlurker 20:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) New user Well, i guess i might be able to help him out. just the other day he asked to become an admin on my Gotham Knights site. im going to tell him no, and see if he does some good editing work i might let him become a staff member, but im not sure. speaking of wich, would you like to be a staff member on my site? dont worry about getting on that often, but i think you deserve some authority on that site just let me know yes or no, and what title you would like. but back to the new user, i'll be happy to monitor hom closely, but he doesnt have my full trust yet, he misused some rollback privilages also on the Ben 10 wiki, wich makes me even more cautious. Later! -- Sonic New user Hey, well, trying to be nice, i told him that he could edit my gotham knights wiki, but only put some info on some of the characters pages. i also told him that if he did anything like he did to your user page, he would be blocked. as for you being a staff member on my site, i know that you wont get on much, actually, when i created it i had planned on it being a site for me to work on in my free time, but when i became a staff member on both flash and batman sites i became really buisy and even i have almost no time to get on it anymore. but anyway, even though you wont be on much, i can give you the title of Editing Consultant, or something like that if you prefer. heres what that job would include: it would be mainly a title of authority, but if i need anything such as the featured article, you can help me with it. basically you would only need to get on if i needed help with something. does that sound alright? and checkThe Flash 9. i finished the synopsis finally! sorry it took so long -- Sonic TheBen10Mazter Hey Rod, sorry i havent got #12 written yet. i'll definantly get to that tpmmorow. ive been really buisy. hey, whats the deal with everything going on with TheBen10Mazter over on Flash wiki. he comepletely blanked out both his talk page and his user page, and it seems like theres been some dialog between the two of you. what was said? did you block him or something? Seems like things have been hecktic in the last 24 hours? -- Sonic Wow Wow! that is crazy! and at this point i wouldnt blame you if you never made him a staff member, regardless of how well he does in the future. and i would suggest that if he does one more thing like that, you should block him. he has gotten way out of controll. now ive got to figure out how to handel this on my site! im pretty sure that hes ruined his chances on becoming a staff member on my site. just the other day, he got mad at me for making you a staff member. and when i explained to him that i needed some fellow authority on that site, and told him that you have some specific jobs, he left the wiki and quit talking to me. this user has gotten way out of hand. and by the way, what do you think about getting rid of all of our messages regarding him on this site. if he ever visits mine, or your talk page on this site, he may report us to the wiki staff for, "talking bad about another user behind their back" or something like that. even though we have done nothing wrong, there is just no telling how he would take it. just let me know if you think we should delete the messages. anyway, about the flash, im going to get # 12, and some flashpoint stuff done in a few hours but unfortionetly, i cant at this very second as i am only able to get on long enough to respond to any messages i had, and then get off, so, i'll talk to you later! -- Sonic Glenn Gammeron You might want to check this article because it isn't written in proper English. A lot that is written doesn't make sense grammatically or at all. - Doomlurker 22:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mister Terrific I was looking at the previews for upcoming comics and saw Mr. Terrific and found his main page on here so maybe as well as Grifter, Mr. Terrific should be put on here as well? - Doomlurker 16:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Graphic Novels Same as you really, although it'll probably be quite a while before I get all of them/any of them. I'd like to read most of them but there are so many of them that I just don't see it happening anytime soon. - Doomlurker 22:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog I've posted the blog, fairly short though. Also, found out Hawkgirl will be appearing in Earth 2 #3. Not sure which version yet though, which I will probably do a Hawkman blog next. - Doomlurker 23:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know too much about Stormwatch characters but I'll look into it and add some stuff. I'll also probably do a lot of the issue 11 pages. I did notice Justice League Dark doesn't have a page 10 either, but like I said I'll do them for Batman, Aquaman, Hawkman, Shazam and Wonder Woman and would happily do some on other sites if you want me to. - Doomlurker 14:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Earth 2 #3 would be Green Lantern BUT Earth 2 #2 ended up on Batman for now, as for Justice League I've been waiting for the issues to come out unless it's obvious who the focus will be, we've only got up to #8 because we don't know what 9 will focus on, this might be a good approach to use for Earth 2 as well. Oh, and happy birthday. - Doomlurker 20:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) December, got a way to go yet! I think I've done them all on Batman except for Justice League Dark which I'm about to, then I'll do Wonder Woman, The Savage Hawkman and Aquaman, then Swamp Thing and Animal Man and then I'll possibly do my Hawkman Blog. I did a blog on Shazam but it wasn't a "What I'd like to see" blog it was a different one. - Doomlurker 20:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Mister Terrific All done with Mister Terrific (Volume 1). I'm thinking maybe All Star Western needs to go on Batman due to its ties with Batman and Gotham... - Doomlurker 20:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Firestorm should be on here, yeah. And also, even though it's not the New 52 Batman: Odyssey can go on Batman as it's now done, Issue 7 was the last one. - Doomlurker 21:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The reason I didn't add Mister Terrific (Vol 1) 01 to the category is because there are only 8 issues so it isn't necessary. - Doomlurker 23:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Up to you, I don't mind either way. At some point I want to finish off my Blog pages. And I've still got 2-11 All-Star Western issues to create. Also it looks like I was spot on with that preview page for the Curse of Shazam. - Doomlurker 23:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been having ideas for Wonder Woman already, had a few for the Flash, not many for Superman but not thought about it much, quite a lot for Shazam, none for Swamp Thing or Animal Man. Just need to find time between coursework. - Doomlurker 23:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen the first Swamp Thing film but otherwise know very little about the character and I know next to nothing about Animal Man other than what I've learnt from making the articles for his New 52 series. - Doomlurker 23:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna work on All-Star Western Issues now, feel free to look for the variant covers. - Doomlurker 20:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Stormwatch http://geek-news.mtv.com/2012/04/26/stormwatch-9-preview/ and if I find those other covers I'll upload them. - Doomlurker 12:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) New Template I used this image File:Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onzz-2.jpg to get the colours for the template, check it out and let me know what you think. And I have been having problems with Wiki so I guess it's whatever they're doing to it. And I'll start work on alternate comic templates once I'm done with the regular templates (Green Lantern is gonna take a bit longer but I'd still like the colouring to reflect things more accurately than they do at the moment). - Doomlurker 22:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait... so you do or don't like the colours? I can make the red darker but if the purple is dark like the wiki background you won't be able to read the text so I'd rather leave it the purple from his current uniform rather than an old uniform or something that was never used for his uniform. - Doomlurker 22:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Problem sorted? Red gone and green added. What do you think? - Doomlurker 00:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I've gotta do the rest of the templates on here first, then Green Lantern. And I added Justice League #9 on Wonder Woman because of the importance of Steve Trevor in it and the fact that David Graves is on the Wonder Woman wiki. I added all the covers to Wonder Woman but haven't with the rest of the wikis. If you could that'd be great as I'm going to sleep in a minute. - Doomlurker 01:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Mister Terrific (Volume 1) and Grifter (Volume 3) and Red Lanterns on Green Lantern and Swamp Thing (Volume 5) on Shazam (Although I think I prefer the style of the templates on the other Wikis so I might modify the layout of them on Shazam). Do you think I should make character templates in the same colourings so characters that are more closely related to Mister Terrific and Grifter can be identified as such by their template colours? - Doomlurker 15:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I did see the promos, it does look good, not sure why they called it Starling City though and I hope that Dinah becomes Black Canary at some point, otherwise it could be cool. - Doomlurker 21:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Demon Knights Nice work. I'll redirect Batman articles here. If you want, I'll work on the Ravagers series once you've got the covers uploaded? - Doomlurker 23:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I'm not gonna redirect Etrigan from Batman here because it's pretty much related to Batman (including all the images). - Doomlurker 00:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Update I'll do the Ravagers' issue and gallery pages today and you'll need to change some links on the wikis (mostly Batwoman issues) because they link here. - Doomlurker 13:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Wiki I undid his edit with the following summary: "We prefer good quality images opposed to full page scans with panels having been deleted." The user has created an article called User:Tyciol/Arisia but as it is a subpage of his user page I have allowed him to keep it. In other news, I picked up Animal Man: The Hunt today. Great story and artwork. (You could just look on my user page on Shazam and you'd know this anyway as I list on each wiki the graphic novels I've read and films I've seen that relate to the characters). - Doomlurker 19:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Smallville Again it's up to you really, if not we can always link it to Superman Rebirth. - Doomlurker 21:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) We need to add articles to Hawkman and Blue Beetle and Booster Gold at some point and I'll update the main page. Aquaman did have like 870 articles and now it's down on 750 so there are a LOT of articles that have gone with it, still need to put Black Manta on Aquaman too. - Doomlurker 00:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I've started deleting articles on Flash, mainly cast ones and their images so far. - Doomlurker 13:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) The Smallville cast on The Flash is all sorted, I left Michael Rosenbaum as he needs an article on that wiki anyway. Just leaves the characters and teams (and Alfred Gough etc if you wanna delete them too) I would say keep/add Legion of Doom despite Cold only having a minor cameo. And I did hear and have already added the cover to all sites, it's a shame there's no indication about where issue 11 or 12 (although 12 looks likely to be Aquaman centric if you go by the variant cover) go. - Doomlurker 18:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I updated a few cast images on Superman Rebirth, not many though, I did the same when I went through Aquaman so I can do it for Green Arrow. And ok about the Legion of Doom, I'll redirect it on Aquaman too. Oh and out of curiosity... Is Doctor Fate on one of our wikis cos it sounds like he'll be turning up in Earth 2 at some point. - Doomlurker 21:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Stargirl is still on Wonder Woman. Green Arrow Smallville Cast update is done. With The Flash Smallville characters if you start with Amanda Waller and work your way through I'll continue with Stargirl and we'll meet in the middle with the deletions. - Doomlurker 21:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you keep Red Tornado on here? or did you delete it because it's not the John Smith version? - Doomlurker 22:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Update Cool, I've started adding Aquaman related Young Justice articles to the Aquaman wiki. - Doomlurker 11:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll do the Young Justice articles on all of our sites if you want. Then you can focus on working on all the Smallville articles. - Doomlurker 19:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I have read it and look forward to seeing more from that universe. I assume it's the same universe as Superman: Earth One, and it makes me want to read that too. - Doomlurker 20:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I like Earth-1, Earth-2 because they're new takes on the characters which is why I'd really like to see a rebooted Earth-3 (it's the logical next universe, right?) but we'll see what they do! - Doomlurker 20:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Killer Frost It was on Wonder Woman as well, but I moved it here because she is one of Firestorm's archnemesises and Firestorm is on here so that makes her more relevant here than it does on Superman or Wonder Woman. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) There are a lot of articles on Wonder Woman, such as Killer Croc, Girder and a whole pantheon of others that don't belong there. They're all Injustice League members, it was Duel44. I believe before we started interwiki linking. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's quite annoying really but I'll sort it eventually. Do you fancy creating Punch & Jewellee on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold (as they're Captain Atom nemeses)? Then I can delete the article from Wonder Woman. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The Batman articles are made relevant to Batman so they state how that character is connected to Batman so they'll stay. Just like I've left some Wonder Woman articles (Zoom, Clayface) as they have direct ties to Wonder Woman. And I don't live in London. I do know someone who was in the opening ceremony though. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Turns out Jewelee (not sure about Punch) already has an article on Batman, it was only because the article on Wonder Woman called them "Foes of Captain Atom and Nightshade" that I said they should go on BBBG. I'll link to Batman instead. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't really see any point in creating an article that is just a link to another wiki, internal redirects make sense but to other wikis you click on the link and it just takes you to a page that says REDIRECTw:c:batman:Jewelee so I think either create an article which only details their early encounters with Captain Atom and put "Main Article: Jewelee on the Batman Wiki" or just not bother at all with an article for them. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Question I saw your edits to the three Firestorm villains that were added and I noticed you replaced their ability section in their Infoboxes with TBA even though they were accurate and complete. You also added TBA to Hyena's actor despite the fact she hasn't appeared in any media. I told you that leaving it blank means that that field is left out of the infobox. Just wondering why you made these changes when they were totally fine already? - Doomlurker (talk) 18:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The abilities section of the template refers to powers and abilities, it just happens to be called abilities. And I updated the templates on ALL of the wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I didn't do the same on X-Men Rebirth because Darth Bartrus didn't ask me, all of the Justice League Network is done though, has been for ages. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I did hear the Arrow news, it will be cool to see what they do with the characters in design and story. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Update I haven't seen them, the only other one I did was Earth 2 which I updated on Hawkman but not the other wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) My most recent purchase was "Road to the Avengers" which is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC)